


Why Not Practice?

by terraclara



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraclara/pseuds/terraclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't have much experience kissing. Darren wants to help, but is easily embarrassed. They shoot "the scene", Chris discovers something, frottage ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Practice?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the progress of transferring everything over from FanFiction: this was written in March 2011.

  Chris rips the script open as soon as it’s handed to him, a stark contrast from Darren, who calmly pulls off the little tab keeping it closed and slowly turns the first page. They’re eating lunch together in Darren’s trailer, because honestly Chris can’t be assed to go back to his own. They reach the page at the same time. Identical booklets hit the table. Chris really isn’t that surprised, he had almost been expecting it, but it’s so _soon._ He looks at Darren, who picks up his script and reads parts aloud.

  “ _Heated_ … _hungry_ … Oh, this is good. _Deep gasping breaths… a thirst for each other…_ Who writes these?” He drops the papers back onto the table. Chris still hasn’t said a word, because he’s too busy trying not to hyperventilate. He realizes he’s still staring at Darren, who’s bound to ask if he’s feeling alright soon, and that would mean having to speak… he looks away. But Darren asks anyway.

  “Hey, are you okay? If you don’t want to do it, I’m sure we can talk to Ryan. He’ll understand.” He reaches across the table and pats Chris’ hand. Chris glances up, accidentally catching Darren’s eye.

  “No, no, I’ll be fine. Just a little startled, is all.” He tries to smile reassuringly.

  Darren seems to accept the explanation, because he pulls back his hand. He gets a look on his face and starts to read the script again.

  “Oh, hey, Pavarotti dies. That’s sad.”

  Chris looks at Darren, and then chances looking down at the menacing pile of papers in front of him. One word sticks out. _Kiss._ He probably would have been fine with it if he hadn’t seen that _Out_ magazine photoshoot. Before that, Darren was a cute, playful guy who liked jumping on people but was so short he couldn’t do any harm. But now… Chris knows they’re going to be wearing their Dalton uniforms, but even _thinking_ about what lies underneath the blazer and tie gives him a scarlet blush.

  “…Chris? Chris. _Chris._ Hello?” Darren’s waving his hand in front of Chris’ face. Looks like he zoned off again.

  “Sorry. Just thinking.”

  Darren grins. “About what?”

  Chris purses his lips. “How nice it would be if you would _stop asking questions._ ”

  Both boys glare at each other, then burst out laughing.

  “Darren? Can I… tell you something?”

  Darren looks at Chris inquisitively, then nods.

  “Well, you see, um, I don’t have a ton of experience in the kissing department, and um.” He blushes.

  Darren grins. “We may just have to fix that, then.”

  Chris nods, and then freezes. “Wait. What?!”

  Darren explains slowly, like it’s the easiest thing in the world. “Obviously, you’re going to be kissing me, and obviously I am an _amazing_ kisser, and naturally you need to live up to expectations, so why not practice?” He smiles innocently.

  Chris tries to protest, but Darren’s getting up and walking around the table toward him. He leans over, grabbing Chris’ upper arm and lifting him from his chair. He leads Chris to the small couch in the corner, sitting him down at one end. He sits also; close enough for their thighs to touch lightly. Chris stares at the small connection.

 Darren brings one hand up to Chris’ cheek, turning the other’s head.

  “Tell me to stop.” He whispers breathily, an inch from Chris’ face.

  “Never,” Comes the reply.

  Darren laughs quietly before leaning forward. Their lips brush. Chris can feel butterflies exploding in his abdomen and fireworks sizzling and popping. He breathes in deeply. Darren pulls back, concerned. Chris just shakes his head and tugs him back in by the hair. His mind hasn’t caught up with his body yet, and he supposes that’s a good thing. There is no way he would survive this otherwise. And Darren may have been teasing when he said he was an amazing kisser, but he wasn’t joking. He moves experienced lips against Chris’ practically virgin ones.

  Chris must be doing something right, because Darren moans softly. And immediately freezes. Chris just kisses him pointedly and soon enough, he’s warmed back up. Chris doesn’t know how he lived so long _not_ kissing Darren, and now the other is doing something with his tongue, and- Chris forgets what he’s thinking about. He opens his mouth to Darren’s questing tongue, reveling in the feel of it running along his own. Darren pushes gently against Chris’ chest until he’s lying down. Chris has one hand threaded in Darren’s curly hair and the other at the small of his back. Darren’s own hands are moving, rubbing at his arm, stroking his cheek. Chris involuntarily jerks up his hips with a breathy groan when the other brushes his upper thigh.

  Darren stops moving _again_. “I’m-I’m sorry, it wasn’t meant to go that far… I have to go.” He stands, rushing out of the trailer before Chris can remind him that it’s his. He flops back on the couch, sighing. What just happened? Darren pops his head back in for a moment. “You did great, by the way.” He disappears again, but not before Chris catches a glimpse of a scarlet blush staining his cheeks.

  Chris has to admit, he’s confused. He had thought Darren was straight. Alright, maybe he is a little gay at times, but other than that, he’s straight as a nail, right? Chris had been reluctant to go along with the whole “practice kissing” thing, anyway. So why had he gotten so into it? And what’s with that blush that was on Darren’s face? Chris digs the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. After a few minutes, he reminds himself that this is in fact Darren’s trailer, and that the other will probably remember that in a minute and come back. Chris doesn’t want any more awkward conversations/confrontations. He gets off the couch and slips out the door, attempting to ninja back to his own trailer.

xxxxx

  Chris stands just off-camera, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back again. Jessica, his poor makeup artist, scowls at him in an attempt to get him to stop moving. He mumbles an apology and quits moving nervously. He chances a glance at Darren, who’s on the other side of the main camera, and is strangely relieved to see apprehension on his face. Jessica and Darren’s stylist finish at the same time, and Chris walks on set, sitting at the small table covered in rhinestones and glitter. _Right, I’m decorating Pavarotti’s casket._ Chris picks up the glue, subconsciously aware of Darren waiting outside the door.

  “And… Action!” Darren walks in, taking a seat at the table as well.

  “What are you doing?”

  Chris hardly remembers his lines, distracted by the truthfulness in Darren’s eyes. _Like he’s asking forgiveness._ “Decorating Pavarotti’s casket.”

  “Well, hurry up, because I’ve found a song for our number and we should practice.”

  Chris looks up, pretending to be interested. His mind is far off, back in his trailer, with Darren lying on top of him, biting his neck on the couch. _Practice._ “Oh?” Thank goodness that’s all for that line.

  “ _Candles,_ by Hey Monday.”

  “I’m impressed. You’re usually so Top 40.”

  “Yeah, well, for this duet I wanted something more emotional.” And now, it’s not Blaine being honest  with Kurt. It’s Darren being honest with Chris. Chris doesn’t have any more lines for a bit, so his imagination wanders back to that couch with Darren. Now, the other is slowly removing his own shirt, smiling at him. He bends back down, taking one of Chris’ nipples into his mouth, biting it lightly. Chris gasps, arching his back, digging his fingers into Darren’s hair in pleasure.

  “There is a moment, Kurt, when you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you sing Blackbird, that was the moment for me, about you. You move me, Kurt.” Darren delivers his part so fluidly, and Chris almost forgets what’s next. Darren moves in slowly, connecting their lips softly. Chris moves against him, bringing a hand up to caress the other’s jaw. Darren’s tongue swipes out against Chris’ lower lip, and he inhales sharply, his other hand spasming. Darren had one hand against Chris’ cheek and the other resting on his upper knee. His thumb is stroking Chris’ thigh. Darren pulls away, and Chris remembers that he is Kurt right now, and Darren, Blaine.

  Darren can pull off embarrassed so well, Chris might have thought the emotion was real. “We should practice.”

  “I thought we were.” They meet again, this time Chris leans forward, too. After a couple seconds, they break apart.

  “Cut!” Chris is surprised that Darren is staring at him. He can’t figure out the expression the other is giving him. It’s like embarrassment mixed with an apologetic emotion mixed with arousal mixed with- _Hold up._ Arousal? Chris looks again, and sure enough, it’s there. Darren’s pupils are dilated, and his cheeks are tinged with pink. His eyes are half-lidded, and he’s breathing deeply. Chris blinks and looks away.

  Ryan walks over to the pair. “That was great. We’re going to try a couple more takes. Go all out on the second kiss, too.” He winks and turns to leave.

  “Does that mean tongue?” Darren half-whispers.

  Ryan doesn’t turn. “Yes.”

  Chris sighs as he picks up the glue again for their fourth shoot. He isn’t sure how much more of Darren’s tongue he can take before grabbing him and ravishing him right here on this rhinestone-covered table. Darren walks in and the scene begins again.

  They finally get to the second kiss, and Chris knows this is the last one they’ll do. For some reason, that makes him almost sad. The two meet again halfway, crushing their lips together. It’s almost painful. Darren’s tongue once again slides across Chris’ lower lip, and he opens his mouth, tongues battling for dominance. Darren wins, naturally, and sets about exploring Chris’ mouth for the third time. Chris drops a hand to Darren’s leg, and since his eyes are closed, he misjudges where it is. For a second he thinks he’s found Darren’s knee, but when he squeezes it, Darren gasps into his mouth and jerks his hips forward. Chris yanks back his hand.

  “Cut! That’s enough for today. I think we’ve got it. Great job, you two.”

  Neither Darren nor Chris acknowledge Ryan, both staring at each other. Chris knows he’s blushing like a fire engine, but he couldn’t really care. Because he realizes that there is only one way Blaine’s crotch would feel like his knee _._ Chris makes up his mind, standing abruptly and beckoning Darren to follow. Darren does, reluctantly, and Chris leads him to his trailer. He opens the door silently, stepping up into it and pulling Darren in. He closes the door in silence, not saying a word.

  Chris then attacks Darren with his lips. He smashes them together, putting his hands on either side of Darren’s head against the wall. He bites Darren’s bottom lip, tugging on it slightly. Darren groans and begins kissing back. His arms wrap around Chris, hands resting on his hips. Chris grinds into Darren, feeling his arousal and letting Darren know of his own. Darren flips them around, so Chris is the one pressed against the wall. He slips a thigh in between Chris’, rubbing it up and down. Chris moans, detaching his lips from Darren’s to trail down his jaw in open-mouthed kisses and small nips. Darren bares his neck more for Chris to lick and bite. The collar of the Dalton uniform starts to annoy him, and he unties the tie and undoes the top four buttons in two swift motions. The blazer is pushed off Darren’s shoulders hungrily. Chris reattaches his lips to Darren’s neck, moving lower. His mouth follows his fingers, stroking and petting at the skin of Darren’s chest before undoing more buttons. Darren shrugs off his shirt, pushing Kurt back against the door. He pulls off the Dalton blazer in a second flat, fumbling with the buttons and then giving up and ripping the damned shirt off. Chris gasps.

  Darren attaches himself to Chris’ nipple, not unlike the latter’s fantasy, sucking and biting at it. Chris’ nipples are apparently very sensitive, and he bucks toward Darren, trying to get as close as possible. Darren’s hands run down Chris’ bare back to the swell of his ass, squeezing and making him jump again, crying out with a simple “Darren!”. Chris’ left hand resides in Darren’s curly hair, his right clenching into his muscled shoulder. He leans back against the wall, no longer able to support himself. Darren notices and picks him up despite a squeak of protest, carrying him to Chris’ couch. He lays him down gently, but hesitates in joining him.

  “Ar-are you sure about this?” Darren looks mildly embarrassed.

  “Honestly, if I wasn’t would I have this?” Chris palms at his erection through his Dalton slacks. He sees Darren’s eyes go dark again, and he shudders. Darren swoops down on him, straddling his hips. He leans forward, kissing him hard and deep. Chris moans.

  “God, you’re so sexy. I’ve wanted you since we met.” Darren whispers against Chris’ lips.

  “What about being straight?” Chris manages to groan back.

  “Screw that!” Darren bites the sensitive bit where jaw meets neck, and Chris gasps. “You make the most wonderful noises.” Chris shudders at the hot breath puffing against his skin. He doesn’t bother replying. He moves one hand down to unzip Darren’s Dalton slacks. He fumbles, second hand joining the first, and finally undoes the zipper and double button. Darren gets off the couch to push them down. His arousal is clearer now, and Chris’ eyes hood over. He lets Darren pull his own pants off, and now they’re just in underwear.

  Darren climbs onto the couch from the far end, pressing kisses up Chris’ leg. He hooks his fingers into Chris’ underwear, pulling them down sharply. Chris gasps loudly. Darren presses an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Chris’ dick, making the other buck his hips and moan loudly. Chris threads his hands in Darren’s curly hair as the other starts to bob up and down, hollowing his cheeks. Chris is doing all he can to not fuck Darren’s mouth, but it’s hard (no pun intended). Darren moans, the vibrations sending waves through Chris’ dick. He jerks his hips involuntarily, lost in the feeling of Darren’s mouth around him.

  Chris knows he’s close. “Darren- I’m gonna-” Darren just takes him all the way into his mouth, slipping a finger around behind to circle his hole. Chris shouts out, his balls tightening. “Darren!”

  Darren swallows. A little of Chris’ come escapes his mouth, dripping down his chin. Chris tries to pull Darren up next to him, but his arm just flops by his side, completely boneless. Darren seems to understand, though, and he pulls himself up beside Chris. He turns his head and kisses Darren. He can taste himself on Darren’s tongue and for some reason it’s kind of sexy. Chris kisses him on the mouth.

  “Make love to me,” He breathes against Darren’s lips.

  Darren gasps. “Are you- are you sure? I wouldn’t want-”

  “Shh. Please.”

  Darren swallows visibly before nodding. Chris grins and kisses him. His heart is doing somersaults in his chest. He’s a virgin. Darren levers himself onto Chris, deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. Chris submits, allowing Darren to explore his mouth once again. Darren rubs against Chris shamelessly, and his dick twitches. Darren reaches down and grasps it, tugging once, twice. Chris moans against Darren’s lips, his arousal now at full force. Darren brings his arm back up, placing it next to Chris in order to prop himself up. They rutted against each other wildly, both reveling in the feel of their dicks sliding together. Darren soon stops.

  “Any longer and I won’t last,” He groans against Chris’ neck, where he’s been placing soft kisses and small nips. Chris’ heart speeds up at the words. _It’s going to actually happen._ Darren digs around in his discarded pants pocket and fishes out a small bottle.

  “Why-”

  “Don’t ask.” Darren unscrews the cap and squeezes some onto his fingers.

  “Put a pillow under your ass.” Chris complies, lifting his bottom half almost obscenely high in the air. Darren reaches down and circles Chris’ opening with one finger, pushing past the ring of muscle. Chris gasps at the unfamiliar intrusion. Darren pauses, letting Chris get used to his finger, before pressing it in farther. He hooks it, nudging it Chris’ prostate. The other nearly screams, jerking down onto Darren’s finger. He’s breathing hard. Darren adds a second finger, stretching them apart, trying to loosen Chris up enough. Again, he brushes that little bundle of nerves, and gets the same reaction. He inserts a third finger, pulling them apart as much as he can without hurting Chris.

  “I’m-I’m ready. Hurry up and fuck me!” Chris pants, glaring at Darren.

  Darren removes his fingers, getting more lube and coating his dick. He positions himself above Chris, pushing in. When the head of his member is in Chris, he stops, seeing the pain on his face. It’s hard to wait, Chris is _so tight_ and his self-control is waning. But looking once again at the discomfort on Chris’ face, he knows he has to let him adjust.

  “Are you alright?” He asks through his gritted teeth.

  To his horror, Chris looks like he’s close to tears. “Just give me a minute.” His voice is pained. Darren presses a soft kiss to Chris’ cheek, willing to wait forever but hyperaware of the pure pleasure he was feeling lower down.

  “Go ahead.” When Darren doesn’t move immediately, Chris jerks down his hips, sheathing Darren all the way. Darren hasn’t felt so amazing ever before. Chris’ eyes screw shut, a few tears leaking out from under his eyelids. Darren can’t stand to see him in pain.

  “Chris-” He says soothingly.

  “Just- move.” Darren, almost reluctantly, pulls back and pushes his hips forward. Chris gasps, but the look on his face says pleasure, not pain. Darren repeats the movement, Chris meeting him halfway. They fall into a rhythm. After a few strokes, Chris’ eyes close again and he nearly screams. _Found it._ Darren angles himself so he hits Chris’ prostate full on every time. He reaches down and grabs Chris’ member, tugging on it. That and the extreme stimulus to his prostate were too much, and he shouted out Darren’s name before coming harder than he ever had in his life.

  Feeling Chris clench around him is too much, and Darren follows soon after, riding out his orgasm. He pulls out and collapses next to Chris.

  “Hey-hey Chris?” He whispers, “Can I- I want to tell you… I love you.” He buries his face in Chris’ neck.

  Chris is stunned. “I-I love you, too,” He says finally, realizing what the fluttering feeling in his stomach is.

  Darren looks at him. “Really? You really do?” He grins, kissing the tip of Chris’ nose.

  “I really do… So this is what it feels like…” He muses to himself.

  Darren looks at him questioningly.

  Chris blushes. “Oh, well, you see, um, I may or may not have been a virgin and you may or may not have been my first. Um.” He hides _his_ face in Darren’s shoulder.

  “Oh my gosh really? If I had known this would have been so much more romantic… Candles, rose petals, a nice dinner, a _bed._ All you got is this stupid couch.” He pokes the blue fabric. Chris laughs.

  “It’s not that big of a deal. I’m twenty, for god’s sake.”

  Darren snuggles closer to Chris. Chris is lying near the edge of the couch on his back, left arm resting on Darren’s right hand on his own stomach. Darren is situated with his back against the back of the couch, right leg thrown over Chris’ legs and head resting on Chris’ chest, rising and falling with each breath. Their breathing gradually slows, and they fall asleep.

xxxxx

  “Um, guys? We were kind of still filming… I came to look for you…” Chris awakes to Ryan standing over him and Darren. Darren has a death grip around his abdomen, and he’s making all these cute little sleepy noises, and Chris is suddenly aware of his unfortunate nudity.

  Ryan keeps talking, apparently clueless of Chris’, and now Darren’s, embarrassment at the situation. “This is great, it’ll really promote onscreen chemistry, and you two are going to need a lot of that.” He smiles, almost to himself, and then looks down at where Chris is trying to cover himself. Darren is pressed against Chris’ side, and doesn’t need to worry about it.

  “You should probably get dressed, since I doubt you want to film naked.” He turns, walking out the door to the trailer and shutting it behind him. Darren glares at Chris.

  “This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn’t been in a sex-crazed lust-”

  Chris scoffs. “I’ll stop you right there, since you were closer to the door originally. Plus, Ryan didn’t even seem uncomfortable or angry about it. He looked almost… pleased…”

  The two look at each other. They both laugh softly, and Darren nudges Chris with his nose. “We should get ready.”

  Chris sighs. “But I’m so comfortable,” He whines.

  Darren smiles. “Do you think Ryan would get mad if we skipped?”

  “I would hope not, since that’s what I’m doing.”

  Darren lightly bites Chris’ neck. “Turn over.”

  “Are you insatiable? I’m tired.”

  Darren strokes his fingers down Chris’ stomach. He turns over.

 


End file.
